


Gally Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 3





	Gally Relationship Headcanons

• he sees you for the first time when you turn up in the box  
• you look scared out of your mind  
• he doesn’t think of you, a girl, in the glade as a good thing  
• something was definitely wrong  
• but then he’d see the boys look at you like shark bait  
• from that moment on he swore to himself to kill anyone who dares to hurt you  
• eventually you’d notice guys wouldn’t dare to talk or even look at you when Gally was around  
• you’d confront him about this  
• which leads to an argument  
• and him accidentally confessing his feelings for you  
• you’d kiss him to shut him up  
• ‘I like you too, you shank’  
• unlike you’d expect, is gally a pretty private guy  
• PDA would only really take place when he’d get jealous  
• in which case, he doesn’t hold back  
• Passionate kisses  
• he’ll always be touching you in some way,  
• his hand on your leg, if you’re sitting  
• and if a boy is flirting with you,  
• he’ll walk up to you, glaring the hell out of the guy  
• places a hand on your waist (or butt)  
• and pulls you to him  
• his kisses are fast, passionate and demanding  
• his cuddles usually consist of him laying on his back  
• and you laying on your side, closely against him  
• he tells you he loves you first  
• minho and you had just been talking  
• he’d sometimes touch your shoulder or arm  
• gally didn’t like it one bit  
• you thought he didn’t trust you  
• he told you (yelled at you) he loves you and is scared you’ll leave him for someone else  
• you’d pull him to you and kiss him


End file.
